This invention relates to devices configured to lower a projector from a ceiling. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices having scissor mechanisms configured to stabilize such a projector.
Video projectors are often hung or supported from the ceiling to project an image onto a movie screen or other surface. Projector lifts are provided to raise and lower the projector from the ceiling. Examples of such projector lifts are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,203 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 395,909.
According to the present invention, a projector lift adapted to support a projector from a ceiling is provided. The projector lift includes a ceiling mount adapted to be coupled to a ceiling of a room, a projector mount adapted to support a projector, a driver configured to raise and lower the projector mount and projector relative to the ceiling mount, and a series of scissor pairs extending between the ceiling mount and the projector mount. The series has an extended length and a retracted length. Each of the scissor pairs of the series includes first and second scissor links having a length, width, and height. The retracted length of the series is less than the sum of the heights of the first scissor links.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an audio/visual system configured for use in structure is provided. The system includes an audio/visual component and a component lift configured to raise and lower the component. The component lift includes a first mount adapted to be coupled to the structure, a second mount adapted to support the component, and a series of scissor pairs extending between the first and second mounts. The series of scissor pairs has a first length when the component is raised and a second length when the component is lowered. The scissor pairs include first and second scissor links coupled to each other to pivot about a pivot axis. The scissor pairs are positioned in a side-by-side relationship in the direction of the pivot axis.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an audio/visual system for use in a structure is provided. The system includes an audio/visual component and a series of scissor pairs adapted to be supported by the structure and configured to support the audio/video component. Each scissor pair includes a first link and a second link pivotably coupled to the first link. At least one pair of first links is pivotably coupled together by a coupler that spans at least one second link.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an audio/visual system configured for use in a structure is provided. The system includes an audio/visual component and a series of scissor pairs adapted to be supported by the structure and to support the audio/video component. The series has extended and retracted lengths. The series includes a plurality of scissor pairs having extended and retracted lengths and means for coupling the plurality of scissor pairs together so that the retracted length of the series is less than the sum of the retracted lengths of the scissor pairs.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an audio/visual system includes an audio/visual component and a series of scissor pairs positioned to support the audio/visual component. The series of scissor pairs includes a first scissor pair and a second scissor pair. The first and second scissors pairs include a first link and a second link pivotably coupled to the first link. The first link of the first scissor pair moves in a first plane during pivoting. The first link of the second scissor pair moves in a second plane during pivoting. At least one of the second links of the first and second scissor pairs is positioned between the first and second planes.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an audio/visual system for use in a structure is provided. The audio/visual system includes an audio/visual component and a component lift configured to raise and lower the component. The component lift includes a first mount adapted to be supported by the structure, a second mount positioned to support the component, and a driver configured to move the first mount relative to the second mount. The driver includes a shaft and at least one strap. Rotation of the shaft causes extension and retraction of the strap to move the second mount relative to the first mount.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an audio/visual system for use in a structure is provided. The system includes an audio/visual component and a component lift supported by the structure and coupled to the component to raise and lower the component. The component lift includes a housing having a first mount adapted to couple to the structure, a second mount coupled to the component and an interior volume, a driver configured to raise and lower the second mount, and a stabilizer configured to stabilize the second mount. The stabilizer is positioned in the interior volume of the housing.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.